


this crossover

by SomeRandomHuman



Category: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomHuman/pseuds/SomeRandomHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a crossover between FT and AOT. involves time travel, it's my first fic, don't judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"PLEASE, NATSU!!!!" Lucy begged. "Please, just one job! I need to pay my rent soon!"

"Nah, not today," the pinkette replied. "I don't feel like it."

Natsu was just sitting down at the table eating his lunch as if everything was fine. We'll it wasn't. Lucy rent was coming up soon. How long had it been since they had a job? Happy was taking a nap on the table. Those two have been SO lazy lately.

"But Natsu, what about me?? I need the money!! We hadn't gone on a job in weeks!"

"Go on a solo mission."

"We're a team, Natsu!! Come on!!!"

"Calm down, Lucy."

"THEN GO ON A JOB WITH ME!!!"

"I told you, not today."

Lucy sighed with frustration as she put her head down on the table. She gave up. Looks like Natsu didn't care that she might not be able to pay her rent. And, to be honest, Lucy actually missed going on a job with Natsu and their team. Life without the excitement was really boring. 

What Natsu said was true: she could go on a solo job. But to be honest, Lucy missed going on a job with the team. Plus she wasn't super powerful like the rest of her team and she usually needed the help. If she were to go on a solo mission it would be fairly easy and therefore fairly cheap. Recently Natsu has been saying “I don't feel like it” whenever they said “Natsu can we go on a job together?” and Lucy has started to miss doing that stuff with her team.

Natsu suddenly stood up. "Let's go on a job."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Uhh.. didn't you just say not today?"

"I feel like it now."

"...OK..... that's weir-"

“Did you say go on a job together?” Wendy piped up from a nearby table. “can I go with you guys? Come to think of it, I hadn't went with you in weeks.” she smiled her little innocent smile.

“of course!” said Lucy, a little loudly, before Natsu could say no. Well, she wasn't sure he would say no. But it had taken her days to convince him to go. What would it take Wendy, weeks? And of course Lucy couldn't resist Wendy's sweet little innocent smile either.

Natsu didn't seem upset, though. “sure!” he said. “I found this job yesterday,” he whispered, leading them to the request board, carefully carrying happy in his arms. “I think it's pretty neat. They say that these things….these human consuming beasts called titans… which look like giant naked humans..... they're practically immortal. I just thought I wanted to see for myself.”

Lucy was confused. She thought Natsu didnt want to go? She was about to ask what the heck was going on when she caught herself and thought, what if when i ask he wont want to do it? She can already picture the scenario. 

Natsu, I thought you just said you didn't want to go? She would say.

Oh, you're right. Let's not.

Nonono I meant why did you suddenly change your mind?

OK then, if that's what you want. I won't do it then.

And it would go on and on and on, and Lucy would need to beg another month or two. I guess some questions are better left unanswered, she thought. Natsu is weird.

Anyway, back to the job...

“70000 jewel!”said Lucy. “hmm, how do we split it three ways-”

“no need, Lucy!” said Wendy. “you need to pay your rent, after all.” Natsu nodded in agreement.

“I don't know,” said Carla. Lucy had forgotten she was there. “those titan things eat humans, right? And they're immortal. What if one of you die or something? It's not safe…”

“no worries!” said Erza, from behind them. Lucy didn't notice her before. “I'm going with you guys. You're going to need help. Those titan thingies should be a piece of cake.”

Well, thought Lucy, at least we know that we won't die now. I think.

Carla was right. Immortal man eating giant naked humanoids? What if they couldn't get rid of them and they were trapped somehow? She had a bad feeling about it. It was dangerous.

Why was she getting so worried in the first place? It wasn't like they've never encountered far more dangerous, powerful beasts. For example, Nirvana. And Zeref's creation. The demon flute thing. The lullaby, was it? It was such a long time ago. Hmmm, when they defeated the lullaby, they also had the help of a certain ice mage...

It would be nice if Gray could come.

She opened up her mouth to say that, but Gray beat her to it. ”Hey! Are you guys going somewhere on a job without me?”

Natsu rolled his eyes. “fine, moron. You can go with us.”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MORON?!?!”

“YOU, STUPID!”

“WHAT NOW, YOU HOTHEADED IDIOT?!”

“STUPID!!” Natsu yelled again. “AT LEAST I'M WEARING CLOTHES!”

As the two of them argued on, Lucy studied the job. What the heck was rose and sina? Oh wait. It said to meet a person at Mount hakobe. She remembered that mountain. That was the place where when she first joined the guild she and Natsu went to get Macao, who got taken over or something by one of those weird ape things. Now there's titans there? The picture sure didn't look like the mountain, though. It looked like… three giant walls. She never saw any giant walls there. And it was on flat ground, not a huge mountain. Outside the walls were giant naked creatures that looked a lot like humans. Were those titans? Then perhaps there were humans inside those walls. She had never heard of such a place. And why mount hakobe? That didn't look like mount hakobe at all.

Oh well, maybe the person they were supposed to meet there was going to take them somewhere else. Which was weird, because they could travel there by themselves, she was pretty sure, if the person who requested it would take them there.

Just then Natsu chucked happy at Gray. “what the hell Natsu?!” but thankfully the blue exceed finally woke up and stopped himself in midair.

“uh… sorry. I was just really mad and stuff and I just threw whatever was in my hands, which was happy….”

“that's enough, you two.” Erza said. “Gray, go put on clothes.”

Natsu and Gray replied in unison, “yes, Erza-san, anything you ask!” but when they parted ways Lucy could see the anger in their expressions.

Happy grumbled something about sleeping and went and flew beside Natsu, despite the fact that Natsu had just threw him in the direction of a half naked ice mage and might have even broken happy’s arm or something.

That was that.

Instead of “hey, Erza, do you know what the heck are these weird walls doing on Mount hakobe” or “Erza, do you know when we leave for the job” or something useful about the job that Lucy just assumed maybe Erza knew because Erza was awesome, she said, “Erza, what's the time?” when Erza came back beside her.

“one twenty two p.m.”

 

THE NEXT DAY

 

Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gray, Natsu, Erza and Lucy climbed on the carriage to mount hakobe. Despite all the danger they have been through together, Wendy had a bad feeling about this. She knew that there had to be some way to get rid of the titans. But it's just that, um, the thought of one of her friends getting eaten is just awful. And what the heck was this place they were supposed to stay? The city inside the wall, at least on the job sheet's picture, looked as if it had been set apart from modern civilization for centuries. It looked almost medival. She just had a bad feeling. If the rest of the team was worrying, they weren't showing it.

Mount hakobe was so cold. Natsu and Gray seemed fine, even though they weren't wearing coats. Perhaps it was because Gray was an ice mage and Natsu had fire powers. Lucy had remembered to wear a coat this time, since she learned her lesson the first time she's been here with Natsu. Erza could requip her clothes, so she didn't have to bring a coat. Because no one brought a coat, Wendy didn't think she'd need to bring one either. She was freezing.

Her teeth chattered as they made their way up the mountain. How were Natsu and Gray fine?

Wendy mentally scolded herself for the millionth time for forgetting a coat.

They continued to hike up the mountain for what seemed like hours and hours. Finally they reached the top. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, the sun just above them, there were no beasts, and everything was peaceful. That's weird.

"I don't see anyone," grumbled Carla. "Did we walk all this way up the mountain for nothing?"

"Let's wait here a little," said Natsu. "I really hope they come."

So that's what they did. They waited. And waited. And waited.

Lucy sighed. "Well, looks like they're not coming. So much for-"

She was interrupted by a loud noise and a bright light. For a few moments it just stayed like that, brilliant but startling, swallowing up everything so it was all she could see and hear, distracting Wendy from every thought about feeling cold.

But after that few moments, the light and sound receded as quickly as it came. And now that she could see things, Wendy noticed a person just out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey," she called out to them, "what took you so long?"

The guy/girl didn't say a word and gestured for them to come nearer to them. When Wendy tried to catch a glimpse of the person's face, she couldn't. Their hood was huge.

That person started mumbling something. She tried to make out what they were saying. She can't understand them.

"Excuse me, uh, can you speak a little louder?" She said.

Then it hit her- they were reciting a spell! Probably in ancient dialect.

Wendy opened her mouth to ask what they were trying to do, but before she could there came a sudden flash of light, just like the other one, and suddenly they weren't on that freezing mountain anymore (thank goodness).

But just as Wendy finished her mental thank you to that person, they were all falling out of the sky. They were falling fast. Wendy opened her mouth to scream, but could hardly draw any air into her lungs. Then, thankfully, Carla caught her. She looked around. She saw happy carrying Natsu. It looked like Lucy had copied happy with gemini and there was a duplicate lowering Lucy down. That mystery person was flying down with some weird spell. Erza was flying wuth her magical armor and Gray conjured up some weird looking thung made of ice that flew. Well, phew.

They all landed in a forest of super tall giant trees. Wendy looked around. She could barely see the light filtering through the leaves. In the distance she spotted something gray. Oh! Those were the weird looking walls they saw on the job sheet thing. They looked tall. At least from where Wendy was standing. She couldn't get a very good view. However, it didn't look like anyone lived anywhere near where they were. Oh wait, on the sheet it looked like everyone was inside those walls. Probably to avoid titans-

Oh crap.

The person spoke. "Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, you must help these people. I'm going to warn you, do not let them know of your powers. They'll probably lock you up and do experiments on you. Let me tell you about your job. You mustn't kill all the titans. You see, all titans were once human. They are cursed. You must find a way to break the curse.

These people have been trapped inside the walls in fear of the titans for about one hundred years now. Most of them haven't seen the world outside these walls. The ones that did, sometimes did not come back alive. These people who have been outside the walls, courageously fighting, are the survey corps. You must join the survey corps if you hope to break the titans' curse.

Also, Lucy, your celestial spirits may act a little differently.

Remember, the lives of everyone here, and everyone in fairy tail, are in your hands.

I will come pick you up once your job is done."

Wendy looked around nervously, glancing this way and that, worried that at any second a titan would come out of nowhere and eat them.

Wendy couldn't tell the person's gender by their voice. They sounded like a girl trying to sound like a guy, but at the same time like a guy trying to imitate a girl's voice. Still, whichever one, they were failing miserably.

She had so many questions to ask- like how they were supposed to complete the job without using magic, where they were, and how they knew all their names. Also, it seemed they were actually outside the walls, and Wendy was feeling nervous about people's safety.

Wendy turned around to ask where they were, but the person was gone. She saw traces of light that lingered where the person was, but in an instant they disappeared.

Now there was another question Wendy had. Why did they-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of giant footsteps coming their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters meet each other and stuff.

There it was. A titan.

Erza summoned two swords and started fighting. Gray, obviously, took off his shirt and also summoned swords, made of ice. But as soon as Erza cut off its arm, the arm grew back. What were they supposed to do?

Lucy was freaking out. She reminded herself over and over, they'd fought much more dangerous things before. But that didn't help.

She took her keys out with a shaking hand. What spirit could help in this situation? Lyra wouldn't. Sagittarius's arrows would be too small. She couldn't think straight, and Gemini wouldn't help either....

Screw that. She summoned Loke, her strongest most powerful spirit.

In a flash of light, Loke was there.

"Loke!" She screamed. "Oh thank goodness you're here, oh my gosh help me-"

 

The celestial spirit looked confused. "Who are you?"

Oh great. Her celestial spirits didn't even remember her. That was what that weird person meant when they said her spirits would act weird.

"Screw who I am, I'm your master, and right now we're all probably going to die if you don't do something!"

She instantly regretted saying that. Weren't celestial spirits her friends? What was she doing, talking to Loke like that, even if he didn't remember her?

Well, to be fair, they were about to be eaten alive by a retarded looking giant.

Then she caught a glimpse of brown. Chestnut brown. And dark green. They were in a forest, but the brown and green looked like they were moving. Then she saw what it was- a human, riding on horseback. She had some weird looking rectangular box things on her waist, and she didn't look scared at all. She looked.... excited. Excited for what?

Then she remembered she wasn't supposed to let them know about magic. She trusted whoever it was to come to their aid, and without a word, she forced Loke's gate closed.

"Lucy, what are you-"

She pointed at the woman on the horse.

Erza, Natsu and Gray immediately stopped using magic.

Out of nowhere, a blurry figure flew onto the titan and with one swift blow killed it. The remains fell to the ground, unmoving, disintegrating.

"Hey," said a deep voice, "what are you doing out here?"

Hanji's POV

Levi looked annoyed. At least, she thought he did. It was hard for one to tell with Levi.

She couldn't tell if Levi and his squad saw it too- those people, they were abnormal. Aside from the fact that they had weird looking flying cats and weird coloured hair, Hanji had seen it- the blond girl had summoned a weird looking guy, the red haired girl had summoned a sword out of nowhere, the pink haired guy was breathing fire, and the other guy had summoned a sword made of ice. As for the little girl with blue hair, she had fainted, but Hanji suspected that she was the same, that she could summon things, that she could do incredible, miraculous things.

"Don't you know it's basically suicide to go outside of the walls?" Said Oulo.

"Yeah... it's a long story. Who are you guys?" Said the pink haired guy.

"You don't know? Don't you know anything? Don't you recognize the symbol on our capes? We're the survey corps."

"And who are YOU?" Said Hanji. "What's with your flying cats and odd coloured hair? I've never seen anyone with blue hair. Or pink or that shade of bright red."

"Us?" The redhead said. "We are, uh, normal people. Um, we got lost."

Outside the walls? This was strangely unbelievable. They're hiding something.

"Hey, you're the survey corps? We're kind of looking for a place to stay. Can we join you?" Said that guy with no shirt.

This was getting weirder by the second.

"Do you know anything about handling 3DMG?" Asked Levi.

"No, but-"

"Whatever. You are going back inside the walls, whoever you are."

"No! Wait! Please! We don't have a place to stay! If you take us in, we promise to join you guys on your missions! To gain freedom! Erza here can handle swords!"

"We'll talk about this later. Get on our horses and don't cause any more trouble on the 39th expedition outside the walls. Hopefully you all will survive."

So then they kept quiet for the rest of the mission. Their expressions showed fear as they watched the bloody battles, all the people getting killed. Their cat things flew beside them, horrified also.

As they got back, Hanji said quietly to Erwin, "accept them. I have a feeling they'll be a lot of help."

Erwin's expression stayed the same, but Hanji knew he was considering it.

They let them stay for a few days.

Hanji quite enjoyed their presence. They had a good sense of humor. It didn't take them long to learn their names- Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and their weir talking pets, Happy and Carla. Everyone could still use some getting used to. Hanji could tell that they didn't know much about anything, that they never experienced grief before, never seen someone die- and yet, they still were found outside the walls. Weird.

How many years did humans spend inside the walls? They would ask. How do you guys kill titans? Is it hard? Also, what year is it?

They caught on to everything quickly. It didn't take them long to learn about titans, history, the walls, and how everything worked.

After the little incident, Hanji never caught them using magic or whatever again. It was like it never happened. But Hanji had seen them do it with her own eyes- they could summon things. They could freeze things. They could make fire appear out of nowhere.

They were interesting as titans, if not even more interesting. But finding out about what they could do wouldn't really benefit humanity. It wouldn't do much. And they would probably deny everything.

 

Still, Hanji found them nice, welcoming, friendly, and it didn't take her long to befriend them.

It didn't take Levi and his squad long to befriend them, either.

Then, on the third day, Erwin let them start their training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short.
> 
> If I could improve in any way, please comment.


End file.
